DC Animated Universe:Featured article nominations
The featured articles of the wiki are articles that represent the best has to offer. This is not a way to showcase the articles of your favorite subject. The following list explains what makes a featured article. ---- An article must… #…be well-written and detailed. #…be unbiased, non-point of view. #…be sourced with all available sources and appearances. #…follow the Manual of Style, and all other policies on . #…not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. more sources, expand, etc). #…have a minimum of redlinks. #…have significant information from all sources and appearances, especially a biography for character articles. #…be completely referenced for all available material and sources. See :Citing sources for more information. #…have all quotes and images sourced. #…provide at least one quote on the article. A leading quote at the beginning of the article will be required only if there is quotable dialog by or about the subject. Although quotes may be placed in the body of the article, a maximum of one quote is allowed at the beginning of each section. #…include a "powers and abilities" section on all relevant character articles. #…include a reasonable number of images of good quality if said images are available. #…counting the introduction and "Background Information" material, be at least 1000 words long (not including captions, quotes, or headers, etc). ---- How to nominate: #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. #Be sure to place sign in the "Nominated by" line when the nomination is posted for voting. How to vote: #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. ##If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. Please cite which rule your objection falls under! Failure to do so will result in your objection being considered invalid. #As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. Do not strike other users' objections; it is up to the objector to review the changes and strike if they are satisfied. #Once the article has five supporting votes and no outstanding objections after at least a week, the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article." Also remember to add at the top of the article you are nominating. By the 28th day of the month (26th in the case of February) the next article in the queue will be highlighted on the Main Page as featured and removed from the list of nominations. The beginning of the article then appears on the Main Page via DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/ . Nominations that are inactive with outstanding objections for a month will be eliminated from the nominations list by the Admins. __TOC__ Featured article nominations *Again, just here to propose another new idea; I like that we've exercised some variety with an object, so how about going off on another tangent and doing an obscure character this month? By obscure, I mean someone not so well-known, a "C-" or "D-lister" if you will. At the same time, The article has to have some substance--it can't be a stub! I'll try and track down a few; in the meantime, suggestions...? --Matches Malone 03:52, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :: If it weren't for the fact it's not finished, and that I can't finish it myself (I don't have Justice League Unlimited) I'd nominate the Parasite. I also think Toyman, who was introduced into the mainstream comics as a robot looking for the older Toyman is good. MrWhitman 18:55, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::How about Cheetah? It's pretty much detailed for a character with only a couple of meaningful appearances. I could slap some more images on there. It also has interesting background information. ― Thailog 15:12, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :I'd go with Toyman or Cheetah. -- SFH 20:06, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::Cheetah's been done--DCAUBatman 20:31, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Cheetah was done as a consequence of SFH's suggestion. It's a 7 month old remark. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 20:42, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I would like to nominate Joker if that particular article has not been featured already.My second choice would be Lobo.-R.G. 06:34, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Joker was done in June. Lobo lacks sources. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 07:18, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I would like to nominate J'onn J'onzz since he is the only founding Justice League member to not be featured --Charliekrad 13:23, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Then nominate him by clicking the "Click here to nominate" button on the right. At the moment, though, it lacks sources. For the rest I would support it. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 13:57, September 14, 2009 (UTC) December 2009 Apokolips... Now! (S/O) Support # For one, it's December tomorrow and nobody nominated anything ;). For two: iconic episode, well written. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 09:56, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments